Giving
by Live Freely
Summary: Andy wants to redeem himself after the almost ruined last year Thanksgiving Dinner. Does he have a plan and what is it?


Major Crimes

Giving

Andy wants to redeem himself after the almost ruined last year Thanksgiving Dinner. Does he have a plan and what is it?

Chapter 1

Thanksgiving was fast approaching, and this year he wanted it to be very different from the last. Sharon had everything all set. All he had to do was get everything on her list and she mean everything. He learned his lesson from the last time. Driving around LA the day before trying to get the things he forget, and buying the store brand instead because he waited so long to get the shopping done was not something he ever wanted to repeat. Pissing of Sharon was never a good idea, and he had a lot of experience with that. Now that they were married he had a lot more at stake. The kid's thought it was hilariously, and made fun of him the whole day.

His name being called pulled him out of his thoughts, "Flynn what are you doing for Thanksgiving this year?"

"What?" looking around the room as they all stared at him?

"I am cooking that's what, and you are coming over have you forgotten old man".

"Very funny I know that, but what are we having? It better not been your vegan cake because I still can't get the taste out of my mouth".

"No I am ban from every making that again, the kids, and Sharon made no mistake in letting me know".

"Hey are some of you going to make it?" looking at the team.

"Yep we will be there", was heard around the room.

"Come on people let's get all this paperwork done before the Commander gets back, and maybe she will let us off early", picking up his crossword puzzle.

"Yeah I really want to get off early today", looking in Sharon's office even though she was still at the meeting.

"You know I swear Sharon meeting has doubled since becoming Commander. I know that the Pope needs everything spelled out for him and maybe Chief Mason to".

"So why do you need to leave early today for?"

"Um...I", as he robbed the back of his neck with the full attention of the team on him. "The idiot did not get everything on her majesty shopping list last year", as Louie answered before Andy could reply.

"Wait and whose fault is that mister. I can find anything I want so let's go to this shop I usually find everything at", in a poor imitation of Provenza's voice.

"Whatever Flynn?"

"I sense a story there so what happened?" as Julio turned his attention to Andy.

"Two days before Thanksgiving Sharon made a list of the things she was still missing, and task me with going to purchase it. So Mr. Grumpy pants had to shop and tagged along of course".

"Hey I did you a favor by going with you all over LA".

"Yeah you were such a big help dumping all of your groceries in my cart that I ended up paying for it".

"Really Lt. Provenza that's so wrong", as Amy lean across her desk to eye him up.

"Skyes that's what friends are for during the holiday's it a time for giving that's why it called Thanksgiving".

"Oh Flynn by the way you're welcome. Go ahead and finish your story".

Andy looked at Provenza and just wanted to hit him so badly. After shaking his head he turned to look at the rest of the team.

"Well he took my list and started to search for the items, and of course when mister cheap sake saw the price he almost fall over, and caused a scene in the store. I tried to pull it from him as he continued to walk ahead because he had a plan".

"Oh no", said Buzz sitting at his desk next to Mike.

That cause the whole room to laugh expect for Andy and Provenza of course.

'Sir you were saying", Julio turned to face Andy.

"He started to put the store brand to the version of what Sharon wanted, and made his way to the register to check out, and I could not at this point put it back when people started to form a line behind us".

"I knew it was not going to go over well, but thought that after I explain myself to her she would understand. Big mistake let me tell you".

'I can only imagine", said Mike chuckling a little.

"Well on the way to drop Louie off he mentioned that there was a place to get the ingredients for the pumpkin pie. I had to get it because it is one of Sharon's favorite".

"I know people and I always get things for cheap. Why pay full price when you can get it for half", as he sat in the passenger seat with a smug look on his face.

'Like an idiot, yes I just called myself an idiot. I did not realized that we did not get the ingredients for the pie. So of course I went off on Louie because I know what that meant".

"And what was that sir?" raising his hands.

"I may not survive this Thanksgiving after all. Maybe I should have let them just leave the clot in place and take my changes that way".

They all started to laugh knowing full well that the Commander was not someone to mess with. Andy poor Andy would never learn. But it was always funny seeing him get in trouble, and finding out a way out of it.

"Anyways we stop at this shady store, and went inside. More than half of the labels were in foreign languages, and the other half look like it had been on the shelf for over a decade. I wanted to get out put Louie had already paid for the items while I stood there frozen in place".

"Oh god you guys never learn do you?"

"Well Flynn just don't know a good thing when it's staring him in the face".

Rolling his eyes he leaned against Julio's desk. He knew that arguing with Louie would only make him angry. He had been in a good mood all week and did not want to spoil that.

"I drop him home, and made my way to our new home hoping that I would not be murdered in my sleep for listen to you know whom", pointing a finger at him.

"I arrived home shortly after, and had the kids help me bring in the groceries. Thankful Sharon was still at the spa".

"Well that was perfect timing", from Amy which had everyone laughing.

"And you did not even set out to screw up Lt.", as Buzz lift his cup of coffee.

"Ha ha".

"As I was saying after the kids brought the rest in we were putting the items away Emily started to laugh so we all turn to her to see what was so funny".

"Well the ballerina does have a good sense of humor unlike two other people I know", not looking up from his desk.

She looked to her brothers, and held up the pumpkin pie ingredient which I was still not sure what it was because of the label.

"Oh Andy it is a good thing mom loves you to death, and tonight she may done act upon the till death do us part", holding her side as she struggled to breath.

Without a word the boys started to look at the items I brought, and took a step back, "Rusty lets go out, and get take out Andy's last supper", smirking at his step-father.

"Men and I really liked having you as a step dad. Way better than my real one".

Rusty could not hold it in anymore as he joined Emily on the floor of their new kitchen.

"I really love you Andy, and it will break my heart to see her spread your ashes next to Provenza's", as he and Ricky left to go pick up the take out meal. They wanted Andy, and their mom not to have to worry about dinner for the next two days with all the cooking yet to come".

"Oh god you think this is bad", looking at Emily.

"Of course it's bad Andy, and if I were you I would go back out to get what she really needs", picking up her phone which alerted her to an incoming text".

"Um… that's mom and she has about half an hour before she gets home. Do we need anything before she heads home?"

Emily started to text a reply back, "Em, what are you texting back?" looking over her shoulder.

"Don't worry just letting her know Ricky, and Rusty went to pick up dinner, and all she has to do is get home so we can have dinner".

"Oh thank god", letting out a deep sigh".

"I would not say anything because I really want to see this happen in person", winking at him.

"Andy you know, I love you very much, and I will try to protect you from your wife tonight the best I can", as laughter took hold of her again".

"This is not funny", pacing around the room. "Oh yes it is, it never cease to amaze me how you let Provenza talk you into these crazy things".

Another incoming text had both Andy, and Emily jumping back from her phone on the kitchen counter.

"Ask Andy if he got all the things on my list", reading out loud.

"Well", before she could start texting Andy pulled the phone from her hands.

"Hey! I was using that", giggling at him.

"Ok so, what do we text back?"

"Um…how did this become 'a we' situation?"

"I am the daughter, but you the husband the will be killed tonight", pulling her phone from his hands.

"Come on you have to help me I really love this women to death", looking to Emily for advice. "Andy maybe you should stop using the word death especially tonight".

"Deal but I really need your help".

"Fine! I will help you".

"Oh great there that word again. Don't you Raydor women know any other words?"

"Well this Raydor woman knows plenty, but it gives me great pleasure to remind you, and of course the other Flynn woman will never let you forget it".

"Don't I know it?"

As she grabbed her bag she decided to call Ricky, and Rusty to let them know that mom would be another half hour before she gets home. She and Andy were going to make amends to mom shopping list.

"Ok we will see you guys when you get back. We might be home before you get back", saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Andy pulled out of the garage as Emily fiddle with her phone.

"I know of good grocery store that have all what mom needs, and I know that because we have purchase exactly what she needs on her list from there".

"It's a short drive from the house, but you know with traffic, and last minute shoppers it may take a while".

"Oh men I knew I should have just drop Provenza off before we went to that last store".

"Andy you do realized that he also got the store brand items at the store you, and mom shop all the time in right", looking at him as he drove a bit too fast for her liking.

"I know, I know but I thought I could get away with those". Looking at him, "And the foreign label ones you were going to explain how?"

Laughing out loud because it was the only thing she could do at the moment. Her mother, and Andy were made for each other. A rule follower, and he a goof ball in the nicest possible way. And the saying opposites attract is so true in their relationship.

Unbeknownst to Andy, and the kids Patrice had already called Sharon after Louie showed up with the crazy items that she could not identify. They knew they had gone shopping together I was praying they would get exactly what was on the list. You would think by now after all their crazy antics they would learn from their mistakes, and do what they were supposed to.

She decided to call Andy to see where he was, "Hello", as he drove through the streets of LA.

"Hi handsome where are you now?"

Andy looked at Emily wide eye not sure how to answer that. The silence only made it worse.

"Hello, hello, Andy are you still there", shouted Sharon into the phone.

"Um… I am here honey".

"So where are you?"

"Emily and I are going to get some flowers for the dinner tomorrow night I forget to get some while I was out".

Emily gave him a thumbs up for thinking so quickly on his feet.

"Are you guys far from the house because I could get the flowers?"

"No, no you just get home no need to worry about that we are almost there anyways".

"Ok I will see you guys shortly. Love you both, and please be careful".

"Love you to and be careful as well", as he hanged up the phone.

"Wow that was a close call", wiping her brow.

"I know right".

"Ok another left, and we are there", pointing in front of her.

"Thank you so much Emily I would be a dead man if not for you. I would also hate to go back out tomorrow with the procrastinators."

"So true last minute shoppers, and husbands that don't listen", closing the door after getting the last word in.

After hanging his head for a few minutes he opened his door to get out. As they entered the store she was not kidding about the amount of people, and he bet it would be worse tomorrow.

He realizes Emily was right everything on Sharon's list was right there, and no off brand either.

They quickly got everything they needed, and made a quick exit out of the stop by using the checkout register so they would not have to stand in the long lines.

About ten minutes to the house Emily remembered they forget something, "Um… Andy we need to get the flowers you told mom about".

"Crap… shit… sorry I did not meant to curse. This has me so fizzled I can't think straight anymore".

"Well it what am there for?" smiling at him.

"We do have a nursery five minutes from the house so we can go there, and they are open still", as she look up from her phone.

"How do you know here hours?"

"Just looked it up on my phone. Modern technology ain't life grand".

After that quick stop she got a text from Rusty saying they just pulled up, and mom car is there already.

Two minutes away she text back, "Andy mom is home already".

"Oh no we did not throw the items out before we left. You know I am going to confuse. I don't like keeping secrets from your mom, and it has not gone very well in the pass".

"Hey I've heard about some of that. Wise man at least you learn for some of your mistakes", as the garage door opened for Andy to park the car.

Ricky and Rusty came to help them once again get the groceries to the kitchen. Their mom was not in sight when they walk in.

"Where is the items we left on the kitchen counter Andy whispered to the kids not knowing where in the house Sharon was?"

"We threw it out", as Rusty remove his head from the fridge.

"Thanks wait didn't your mom come home before you guys?" looking at the boys.

"Hey we got back when she was just getting out of her car, and she said that she was going up to take a shower, and would be down shortly. There is no way she would have gone to the kitchen, and saw all that", said Ricky putting the last bit of groceries away.

Sharon came down the stair while the kids, and Andy were talking in a whisper out of fear she would hear them. She already was home, and saw everything, and even took pictures. The fact she already got the scoop from Patrice was enough for her.

She would see how long it would take Andy to confuse. She would give it ten minutes after they caught up on their day.

"Hello are you guys home yet?" making her way down the last flight of stairs.

Looking at each other wide eyed Emily was the first to response.

"In the kitchen mom the foods is ready, and so are we", listening for her mom's footsteps.

"Hi my darlings", as she kissed and hugs the kids before turning her attention to her husband.

With a smirk she kissed him on the lips, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi", they said a bit subdued.

"You guys ok got everything I wanted for tomorrow", smiling at them.

"Oh yeah", they all said a bit overzealously.

It took everything in her not to laugh at them. How they thought they could ever get one over on her. She always came out the winner and still they continued to try.

"Well I am famished after that wonderful spa today. Thank you honey for that", getting on her tip toes to deepen the kiss".

The kids were already out of the kitchen setting up the table for dinner. They did not know that she keep a few of the items to make the pumpkin pies for Andy and Provenza as a way to say don't mess with her. And Patrice was in on it so let the fun begin.

After watching a movie with the kids Andy, and Sharon decided to turn in early because they had to get up early to cook. The kids would help but they were not as old, and could recover a lot better than them.

"As they laid in bed Andy knew he had to come clean. I have something I have to tell before we go to bed".

"Yes I am all ears".

"Well I listen to Provenza and got the store brand for some of the items, and then went with him to some shady shop to buy the ingredients for your pumpkin pie. I am so sorry for being an idiot again", looking at her from under his lashes.

"Ok let's go to bed".

"What?" wait you not mad. Oh god you are going to wait until I fall asleep, and then do something evil to me".

"Andy I am not mad plus I had a feeling with you two going shopping there would be a good chance I would not get what I wanted. So I picked up a few things just in case".

As she laid back down he just sat there looking at her like she was an alien. She smiled when she saw he was still shock.

"We are fully stock so tomorrow will go smoothly, can you please lie down so I can rest my head on you", pulling him down so she can rest her head on his chest.

"You may get a surprise before we have to wake up early tomorrow", winking at him.

"Ok you don't have to tell me twice. I am going to sleep right now closing his eyes very tightly like their grandsons did on Christmas eve when they read them a story about Santa bringing them their gifts if they when to bed right away".

"What are you doing?"

"Shh! I want to hear if Andy is being read the riot act from mom", as Emily press her head to the door.

"The only think I hear is laughter, and that's all I ever want to hear coming from that room, or better yet nothing at all", both Ricky and Rusty said almost at the same time.

'Come on lets finish watching the ending of the movie because we have to help in the kitchen tomorrow", as Ricky lead the way back down stairs.

The morning started with a flurry of activates with all hands on deck. The atmosphere was loving, and fun because the kids especially Emily was not always able to make it to LA during the holiday. Granted they were definitely acting like kids throwing food around, but she and Andy would not have it any other way.

After everything was prepared they got ready to host Patrice, Louie, Julio, Mark, Buzz, Amy and Copper. Nicole, Dean and the boys were arriving late because of traffic, and would be about fifteen minutes late so they decided to hold until then.

"This looks amazing Sharon", as Patrice was handed a glass of wine by Sharon.

"Thanks I had a lot of help, and my husband is an amazing cook just not cakes".

The laughter in the kitchen had Andy and Provenza looking their way. Andy was still nervous, but tried not to show it.

A few minutes later Nicole, Dean and the boys arrived. They quickly hugged Andy, and Sharon and then turn their attention to everyone else. They boys were really happy because they would spend the rest of thanksgiving, and the weekend with their grandparents.

"Ok everyone let's eat", as they made their way into the formal dinner room after Sharon's announcement.

When dinner was over it was now desert time. Sharon and Patrice volunteered to go get it ready for everyone.

"Oh this is so good", as Ricky licked his spoon which earned a glare from his mom.

Both Patrice and Sharon return from the kitchen with two pies placed on a plate one each for Andy and Louie. It did not look anything like what everyone else was eating.

"Excuse me Commander what the hell is that?" point to the plate sitting in front of him.

"Yeah what's that Sharon?" rubbing the back of his neck as a sign he was nervous and a little scare.

"Well gentleman when we send you to pick up the items that we need, we really want you to get exactly what is written on that list. But because you always want to cut corners it's only fitting that you should be the ones to enjoy it".

"Oh no I knew that you were plotting something last night. You did not even raised those perfectly shaped eyebrows at me".

That had the whole table laughing at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Bon appetit gentlemen", sitting down next to Andy as Patrice sat down next to Provenza.

They stared at the weird color pie in front of them not sure what to do. Damn if they do, damn if they don't. So what's a man to do that is the question?

Before the two idiots could eat the pie Sharon took it from them, and return to the kitchen to throw it in the trash. She came back with two good looking pies that everyone else had.

Provenza waiting for Andy to dig in before he tried it. Just in case Andy fall for their tricks again.

"Oh that is so good", as he finish swallowing he turn to his wife, "I am so very sorry I will never do that again", kissing her deeply.

"Ah the thanksgiving pie story", as they turn around not hearing the Commander sneak up on them.

Oh yeah how was the meeting?" getting up from Julio's desk.

Rolling her eyes, "Boring as usually. We should call it a day, and be back to wrap up all paperwork before Thanksgiving", smiling at her team.

They were all coming to their place for Thanksgiving.

"Oh before I forget I got Chief Mason to ok the day after Thanksgiving off as well as the weekend. So we will be back on Monday.

"Everyone lets go", as she waited for Andy to shut down his computer.

"So what are you going to do ma'am?" asked Julio.

"I am going shopping with Andy to pick up the remaining items on my list. I don't want to wait last minute".

"Oh now I get it the Lt. say he wanted to leave early to get some stuff, but he did not say you would be going along", as Amy laughed on the way to the elevators with the team.

"Ha, ha, still none of you are funny".

FIN

As always thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. Grateful.


End file.
